Rower-type exercising apparatus are commonly found in exercising salons and homes. Briefly, the apparatus includes a seat freely slidable on a rail. Stirrups are fixed to one end of the rail. Poles representing rowing oars are pivotally anchored at each side of the rail with resistance against pivoting in the direction away from the stirrups. A user sits in the seat facing the stirrups with his feet in the stirrups and his hands on the free end of the poles. He moves the seat back and forth on the rail by bending and straightening his knees. The poles are pivoted toward the stirrups without resistance and pivoted away from the stirrups with a resistive action that simulates rowing.
One of the problems that the rowing apparatus and other types of exercising apparatus have is that the exercising activity of any one apparatus is limited. It is well known that it is preferable to vary the form of exercise. Yet each apparatus by itself is somewhat cumbersome and to have multiple exercising apparatus in one's home is expensive and creates a space problem.
An obvious answer is the provision of multiple exercising stations on the same apparatus. One or both of two things invariably takes place. The primary action intended for the apparatus is compromised and/or additional equipment is added such as poles, pulleys or whatever. The result is that such apparatus is substantially more cumbersome and thus more awkward to set up and operate.